Confronting Feelings With Caution
by DaisukiYume
Summary: Hey Guys , my first fanfic here so don't go too hard on me okay . ? This is mostly about MirSan confronting their feelings and also showing how much Miroku cares when Sango gets hurt. There is also a little InuKag romance and humor inside.Enjoy XD !
1. The Jealousy Behind the Smile

Hey Readers, thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction in fanfiction .net. Constructive reviews are welcomed as I want to improve my skills in writing fanfictions as well. Oh ya, the summary... It is about Sango and Miroku. Sango is used as a bait to lure Miroku out by a demon. Well, can't tell you everything here ~~ read it yourselves, thanks again for reading my fanfiction!

* Inuyasha and the gang are walking peacefully heading towards a nearby village*

Shippo: I am tired! Can we have a rest at that village tonight? *pointing to the village not far away*

Inuyasha: Bah, you're such a weakling Shippo! Such a waste of time to rest at a village when we could be using that time to hunt down Naraku.

Kagome: That's a great idea, Shippo *totally ignoring Inuyasha*. What do you think Miroku same, Sango Chan?

Sango: I agreed, it's a long time since any of us ever slept on a bed.

Miroku: Yes, I agreed too.

Kagome: Off we go then.

Inuyasha: Did anybody just hear me just now?

Kagome: You can just stay OUTSIDE if you want, Inuyasha.

*The gang except Shippo walks away without Inuyasha*

Shippo: Serve you right! *sticks out the tongue at Inuyasha*

*Inuyasha hits him on the head*

Inuyasha: You little!

*Shippo cries loudly and shouts "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!*

Kagome: SIT BOY! * From a distance*

*Inuyasha landed with a thud on the ground*

*At the village*

Kagome: Sorry to disturb you but can we have a place to stay for one night only?

Headman: Sure. Come this way please.

Kagome: Thanks.

*The gang followed the old man who pointed them into a hut*

Headman: Make yourselves at home. *leaves the hut*

Sango: That's sure a nice headman. He didn't even ask for payment and may I ask WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MIROKU?

*Miroku was peering out of the window*

Miroku: Nothing. Nothing.

*Shippo looks out of the window*

Shippo: You were spying on those girls, haven't you?

Miroku: No, I didn't Sango. I swear.

*Sango threw her hiraikotsu on Miroku's head*

*Miroku head has a huge bump*

Sango: I AM GOING TO BATH NOW!

*Sango walks a.k.a storms out of the hut*

Kagome: You are really ignorant, Miroku sama. You are really hurting Sango chan's feelings by flirting with other girls.

Miroku: Nah. She doesn't mind at all.

Kagome: Girls are very sensitive about these stuff. You should apologize to her.

Miroku: Really, I never thought about that.

*Kagome stands up*

Kagome: I am going to go see if Sango Chan is alright and I am going to take my bath now too.

*Kagome leaves the hut*

Miroku: Can you believe how sensitive girls are?

Inuyasha: How can they not be? I realize long ago that if girls ain't sensitive then I won't have to end up having forced to sit every day.

*Miroku sighs*

Shippo: Two idiots.

*At the bath*

*Kagome and Sango are bathing*

Kagome: Are you alright, Sango Chan?

Sango: Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?* sounding slightly unnatural*

Kagome: I know that Miroku sama has hurt your feeling's just now.

Sango: Why will he hurt my feelings? Just by flirting with some other village girls? What does it matter to me?

Kagome: Admit it, Sango Chan. You have feelings for Miroku sama.

*Sango blushes*

Sango: Me? Have feelings for that sick perverted alien?

Kagome: Yes.

Sango: You have got to be joking.

Kagome: I knew that you wouldn't admit it.

Sango: Whatever. How about you and Inuyasha? Will you admit that you like him?

*Kagome's turn to turn red*

Kagome: I…I…don't know what you are talking about, Sango Chan. You know that he likes Kikyo so why are you asking me about me liking him when he already has another woman?

Sango: Kikyo is long dead 50 years ago.

Kagome: She is alive again.

Sango: She is not really actually alive, she is still living as a corpse.

Kagome: Inuyasha loves her. Not me. So that makes the differences between me and Kikyo and I know that even if Kikyo dies again, he will never forget her.

*Sango puts a comforting arm around Kagome*

Sango: But... Kago-m

*Kagome cuts her lines*

Kagome: I am fine, Sango. I never expected Inuyasha to ever like me.

Sango: But you do have feelings for him, don't you?

Kagome: Maybe. Or maybe I have already drowned that feeling into somewhere deep in my heart because I know that it is impossible.

*Kagome looks out of the window and stares at the moon*

*Sango looks sympathetically at Kagome and continues to bath*

*After the bath, Kagome and Sango entered the hut in their pajamas. Sango is wearing a simple robe while Kagome wears her normal modern pajamas. They entered the hut, ready to have a good night sleep.*

Miroku: Oh you guys are back; Inuyasha was wondering why you guys were so long.

Inuyasha: More like, Miroku is trying to spy on you guys since.

Miroku: Was not. Want to have a grape, Sango?

*Sango totally ignored Miroku and walked to her bed*

*Miroku gave a sigh and turn to Kagome*

Miroku: What about you, Kagome sama?

Kagome: No thanks, Miroku sama.

*Miroku looks rejected*

Inuyasha: Sleep now you guys because we will not be going for another sleep at a bed for a while.

Miroku: En…

*They slept till dawn*

*The Next Morning*

Sango: Wake up Kagome chan, Inuyasha wants to leave already.

*Kagome wakes up and sees Sango sitting beside her, still in her pajamas*

Kagome: What the hell? It is still the crack of dawn!

Sango: I don't know but Inuyasha wants to leave early. I suppose to go and look for more Shikon Jewel shards I think.

Kagome: Where are they, anyways?

Sango: Inuyasha and Miroku has gone for a bath. They will be back soon so I thought that we should change before they do.

Kagome: Yes, *yawn* that's thoughtful of you.

*Kagome and Sango change into their everyday clothes*

*Inuyasha and Miroku entered the hut*

Miroku: Hey girls, all set I see?

Inuyasha: Stop crapping, let's go!

Sango: Come on Kilala.

*Kilala jumped on Sango's shoulder*

*Sango and the rest left the hut*

*At a forest later that day*

Kagome: Must we pass through here? It looks so creepy…

Inuyasha: Stop whining and let's go.

Miroku: You can hold on to me if you are scared, Sango *winks at Sango*

Sango: In your dreams *throws her hiraikotsu at his head*

*They continue moving along the forest*

Sango: How long is this forest? We have been walking for almost an hour and a half and there is still no sign of a way out of it.

Miroku: Come to think of it, you are right Sango.

*The gang stopped moving and look around*

*Inuyasha, Miroku ad Sango looked alert suddenly*

Kagome: What is it, Sango chan?

*Sango held Kagome's hand cautioning her*

Sango: There is an evil presence around here. Watch out, Kagome.

Yeah . That's it for chapter 1 ! Hope you enjoy it Wow , talk about a cliffhanger . But I will post Chapter 2 when there is 40 reviews at least

See Ya, guys !


	2. The Capture of the Beautiful Maiden

Hey ya again! I knew that you guys are going to review on me O.O. How was the previous chapter? Serious case of cliffhanger, I know... but hey, you are going to know what happened next like... NOW!

Kagome: An evil presence?

*Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha*

*Suddenly a female demon jumped out of a tree and faced them. The demon wasn't very fat but it has very long hair that touches the ground, red sore eyes, long and sharp fingernails and a long tongue that is constantly licking the saliva that can't stop drooling from her mouth*

Inuyasha: Hey slug, what you doing here, eh?

Demon: How dare you call me that? I am going to make you pay later because now I have something to settle with you! *points at Miroku and Sango*

*Miroku and Sango looks at each other*

Sango: She's pointing at you.

Miroku: Nah, she pointing at you.

Demon: I am pointing at both of you!

Sango: Sorry but I don't even know you.

Miroku: Me too.

Demon: But I know you*points at Miroku*. You who had destroyed my husband with one of those stupid charms of yours!

Miroku: I did*puzzled*?

Demon: Who dare you forget!

Sango: Wait, that's the sick pervert's problem, what has it got to do with me?

Demon: I have been watching you for a week now, I know that he loves you the most, more than any other woman.

*Sango blushes*

Sango: No, he is just a sick perverted alien who loves flirting with all the woman he meets.

Demon: I knew that you would say that, I was listening when you talk with that girl*pointing at Kagome* about your stupid feelings.

Kagome: You were spying on us bathing?

Demon: I had to get my plan straight right? Or all these days would be for nothing.

Sango: I still don't understand what that has got to do with me.

Demon: He hurt the one that I loved the most, so I am going to hurt the one that he loves the most.

*Miroku stands in front of Sango*

Miroku: Don't you dare touch Sango! I remember your husband now. I had no choice but to kill him, he was going to set the village on fire!

Demon: So? What does it matter to you? I DON"T CARE! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY!

*The demon strike but was blocked by Inuyasha. The demon, knowing Inuyasha weaknesses, use his underground weapon and strike for Kagome instead.*

Demon: Mind your own business, dog or I will cut that girl of yours open!

*The demon poised two tentacles near Kagome. Inuyasha didn't dare to leave Kagome unprotected anymore and kept a close eye on her*

*The demon strike for Sango using another of his underground tentacle, Miroku uses his staff to block the attack but as he did that, the demon strike another tentacle that appeared behind of Sango. Sango reacted to that quickly and blocked it with her sword*

Demon: You can't hide forever!

*The demon strike another two more tentacle and one of the tentacle managed to plunged through Sango chest, near the heart. The tentacle withdraw and Sango gasped and fell forward, Miroku caught her in time*

Miroku: Sango! Sango! Answer me dammit!

*Sango drifted in and out of consciousness but her hand clutched the part where the tentacle has just plunged in*

*Miroku's robe started to soak with Sango's blood *

*The demon strike again at Miroku causing him to have to jumped away from Sango*

Demon: I am going to take her for my own. I think that a slow torture of death is nice and suitable for her. Don't you think?

Miroku: Damn you!

*Miroku ran forward to try and carry Sango away but the demon's tentacle reached Sango first and grabbed her away*

Demon: Goodbye!

*The demon withdrew the tentacles that was threatening Kagome and Inuyasha, grabbed Sango roughly with her hands and ran off. Miroku tried to run away her but he couldn't reach her and no sooner, she vanished from his sight along with his lovely Sango*

*Inuyasha and Kagome ran after Miroku*

Kagome: Did you get her, Miroku sama?

Miroku: No.

Kagome: I'm sorry, Miroku sama. If it wasn't for me, Inuyasha would have been able to help you save Sango chan.

Miroku: It's okay, Kagome sama. I will save Sango chan no matter what.

*At the demon's lair*

*Sango stirred and tried to open her eyes. Her body ached so much and she felt pain on her chest. She tried to move but she can't move her arms and her legs. Thy felt like they are locked by something*

*Sango finally opened her eyes and saw that she was in some sort of cave. She noticed that she was handcuffed to the wall by four handcuffs. Her legs were lifted up the ground, her arms were outstretched making her arms feel stiff from all the straining*

*All of a sudden, Sango caught sight of the old demon outside of the cave, casting some sort of spell. She heaved her body forward to see what the old demon was doing, then she feel intense pain at her chest. She wanted to clutch her chest but her hands were handcuffed, not allowing her to do so. She looked down painfully and saw that her kimono was stained with blood. Then she remembered, Miroku. *

*Just then, the demon entered the cave and saw her awake*

Demon: Awake, are you?

Sango: Le..t me g..o .

Demon: Shut up now. I can't afford you dying. I haven't been torturing people since my husband died. We really loved torturing humans, kindda like a hobby of ours.

Sango: You stu..pid si..cko, le..t me g..o

Demon: In your dearest dreams, I have stopped the bleeding in your chest. I have been carefully not to hit you directly in the heart of course. You would have died instantly, I rather kill you slowly* wicked smile*.

Sango: Yo…u!

*Sango coughed and was surprised to see that she had just coughed out blood*

Sango: *cough cough* Let..*cough* me g…*cough*o!

Another chapter is finished again! Another damn cliffhanger. I know. Bye guys. Thanks for supporting me XD


	3. Torment

*Miroku and the rest are searching madly for Sango but they haven't have a clue of where Sango is. All they can count on is Inu's nose*

Shippo: Inuyasha! Is that useless nose of yours getting anything yet?

*Inu is sniffing the ground and suddenly pounced up and punched Shippo*

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Now is not the time to fight guys! God knows what that demon will do to Sango chan !

Miroku: Kagome sama is right. Sango's safety is the most important thing now.

Inuyasha: Bah! We'll find her soon enough! She's one of the strong female warriors I've ever seen, she won't die!

Miroku: I hope that what you say is true then Inuyasha.

*Inu and the gang search for three days and Miroku had almost lost hope when suddenly...*

Inu: I smell Sango's blood! I won't have mistaken! It's hers!

Miroku: Lead us there now Inuyasha!

*Inu immediately carried Kagome on his back and started sprinting to the direction of the smell. Miroku quickly rode on Kilala and flew off*

*Inu and the rest kept running until they saw mountain ahead of them and then they stopped. They saw that high up the mountain is the mouth of a cave. Miroku quickly went up there riding Kilala while Inu carrying Kagome jumped his way up*

*Miroku and the rest arrived at the mouth of the cave*

*Miroku stepped in the cave and saw that the demon was sleeping. He then saw that Sango is chained to the cave wall. Her clothes were covered with blood and there were bruises all over her. She was unconcious and Miroku didn't even know if she was alive*

*Miroku signaled Inu and Kagome to keep silent. He move as quickly as he could but also as quietly as he could to Sango. He felt Sango's neck and let out a sign of relief when he felt a pulse. It was faint and Miroku could feel Sango's body temperature falling. He knew that she wasn't going to last very long unless she gets medical treatment immediately*

*Miroku tried to tug at the chains holding Sango to the cave wall. He didn't dare to tug too hard incase he woke up the demon and also because Sango looked so fragile that Miroku was afraid that he may break her. The chains wouldn't break no matter what. Then he saw that there is some type of hole in each cuff. Kagome came forward to see the cuff properly*

Kagome:*very softly* Miroku sama, these are called key holes. You must get the key to release Sango chan.

Miroku: Where is the key then?

Inu: Is that it?

*Inu pointed at the demon's neck. Miroku could see something glinting at her neck and saw an odd shaped thing*

Kagome: That's it.

Miroku: I am going to go get it.

*Suddenly a voice was heard*

Voice: You think that you will be able to save that pathetic girl now do you? Not so easily monk!

*The demon has awaken from her sleep and is now facing them all*

Miroku: Release her demon! She has nothing to do with this, it's my fault! Not hers!

Demon: You don't smell as good as she does! Especially the smell of her blood, so very tempting! I haven't been giving her anything to eat or drink since she arrived here. Regular torturing time was always my favourite part of the day. I love hearing her scream. It's ironic. I even put some herbs in her wound on her chest so she would die slowly anyways. So even if you did get her out of here, she will die anyways!*laugh out loud*

Miroku: Damn you!

Inu: Hey ugly! You better let Sango go now or I am going to slice you to pieces!

Demon: Try me dog.

*Inu striked the demon with Wind Scar. The demon avoided it and tried to hit Inu with some type of demon magic. Inu deflected it with Tetsusaiga and ran to the demon. He used Iron River Soul Stealer on the demon and he tore out one of the demon's arms. The demon groaned in pain and plunged it's remaining arm into Inu's stomach. Inu flew backwards about 20 feet before hitting the cave wall. Kagome ran to Inu's aid and helped Inu up*

Kagome: Inuyasha! Daijoubu deska?

Inu: Daijoubu Kagome.

*Inu continued to fight against the demon while Miroku watched over Sango. He tried to warm Sango's face with his hands but she was getting colder and colder.*

*Inu strike with Tetsusaiga and prepared for a finishing blow. *

Inu: Wind Scar!

*The demon failed to avoid that blow and shattered by the power of Wind Scar. The key dropped to the cave floor with a "tink tink" and Kagome ran to pick it up and started to unlock all the cuffs. Miroku stand by to catch Sango when she falls and no sooner, Sango was free and she fell swiftly into Miroku's arms.*

*Miroku could feel her coldness overcoming her warmness. She had not long left.*

Miroku: She is getting colder by the minute and her pulse is getting fainter. I have to get her to Kaede's now.

*With that, Miroku jumped onto Kilala who already phased and was ready to save her beloved mistress. Miroku flew off to Kaede's home and Inu carried Kagome back to Kaede's home*

*They reached Kaede's in less than 7 minutes as Kilala was flying like a jet*

*Miroku slid smoothly off Kilala and ran into Kaede's hut, tighting his grip on Sango's body. Inu and Kagome reached about 30 seconds later than Kilala did. They all rushed in the hut*

Kaede: Oh my god, what happened to Sango?

Miroku: Long story Kaede sama, no time to explain, you have to heal her now or it will be too late!

Kaede: Okay I understand! Kagome! You stay here and help me! Please get me some towels from the Ladies hut next door! and you guys go fill up buckets of hot water for me! Hurry now!

*Kagome and the rest hurried to do their task. Kaede used a bamboo wall to block Sango from outside view incase anyone came in.*

*Kagome hurried in and saw that Sango was naked and there was bruises all over her pale body and blood was oozing from various parts of her body like her left rib, her right arm, her right thigh and her right knee. She could see that the wound in her chest was getting worse and worse. The guys came in with the hot water but placed them outside the bamboo wall and left imediately because they weren't allowed in there.*

Kaede: Start wetting the towel's in the hot water Kagome! We will need it to stop the bleeding on her body.

Kagome: Yes!

*For over two hours, the guys wait outside as they await the fate of Sango's life which now lies on Kaede's hands. The whole time, they could hear Kagome trying to calm Sango who was positively screaming in pain and Kaede giving various instruction to Kagome. Finally, Kagome came out of the hut and closed the door behind her. Her school uniform was spotted with Sango's blood. She sank to her knees and didn't utter a word to the anxious Miroku*

Miroku: Kagome sama! How's Sango?

*Inu went and help Kagome up and asked*

Inu: Kagome, how's Sango?

Kagome: Bl...ood ... So...muc..h blo..od...

Miroku: I think she is having shock after seeing too much blood.

Inu: Kagome! Listen to me now! Is Sango alright?

Kagome: San...go... is ... fine...

Miroku: Really ?

Kagome: Ye..s ... blo..od ... so...much...so...

Inu: I think I will bring her to another hut first and get her changed. She is having some sort of blood trauma.

*Inu led Kagome away and entered a hut. Miroku waited for Kaede to come out of the hut. Finally after what seemed like hours to Miroku, Kaede came out*

Miroku: How is she?

Kaede: Calm down Miroku sama. She will be fine. She needs full rest though. Her body had suffered too much damage. She lost alot of blood and her right leg and arm is broken. Some of the ribs had broke can go in and see her know. She's awake. I need to go tell the cook to cook some porridge for her. Let her drink some water, she looks dead thirsty.

Miroku: I will. Thanks Kaede. I own you my gratitude.

Kaede: Your welcome.

*Kaede left and Miroku head straight to the hut, he entered the hut and saw Sango lying there , wearing a plain white robe and closing her eyes. He approached her and called softly*

Miroku: Sango? Are you awake?

*Sango's eyes slowly opened*

Sango: Yes, I guess so.

Miroku thought: Her voice is so soft and fragile.

Miroku: I am sorry Sango. So sorry. Because of me, you have been tortured by that sick old demon.

Sango: It's okay Miroku, you didn't mean it. You were trying to save those villagers that the male demon was about to kill.

Miroku: Still...

Sango: Forget it.

Miroku: *kept quiet* R u thirsty?

Sango: Yes, I haven't drink any water for 3 days.

*Miroku helped Sango up. It wasn't easy because almost her entire body is bruised and as Miroku helped Sango to sit up, she kept wincing in pain and clutching her left ribs*

Miroku: Are you sure you can sit up, Sango?

Sango: I ca..n.

*Finally Sango pushed as hard as she could up and she leaned against Miroku's shoulder while panting. Miroku held the bowl of water to Sango's lips for her to drink. Sango drank slowly but she keep drinking as she was very thirsty. *

Miroku: Drink slowly Sango or you'll choke.

Sango: *Choke* *cough cough*

*Miroku hits Sango at the back to sooth her choking*

*For two weeks, Sango had to stay behind at Kaede's to rest while the others goes out hunting for more Jewel Shards. She allowed Kilala to follow Miroku go hunting but Kilala sometimes refuses to go*

Miroku: Kilala wants to stay behind to guard you today I think.

Sango: There's no need for that Kilala, see? I can get up already.

*Sango sit up but she couldn't hide the fact that she was still in pain as she still held her left ribs and kept wincing*

Kagome: Don't push yourself too hard Sango chan!

Sango: I'm fine Kagome chan. Relax. See Kilala? I'm fine, so go on.

*Kilala purred and understood that Sango wanted her to go badly to replace her. She went loyally to Miroku.*

Miroku: Let's go then Kilala.

*The gang left and Kaede came in. Kaede was closing the door behind her when Sango started coughing. She coughed harder and harder and Kaede was shocked to see her coughing blood. Sango clutched her chest where the demon had stabbed her with it's tentacles*

Kaede: Sango! What's in pain now?

Sango: My..ch..es.t . My wo..und ... IT...HURTS SO MUCH!

*Sango shouted those last words and Kaede immediately kneel down and started to check Sango's wound on her chest. Blood started flowly out of the wound, soaking Sango's white kimono with red blood. Sango was trying to supress the pain and did not scream but she held to the mattress with her fist tightly and kept making noises that symbolizes her pain*

*Kaede dips one finger into the pool of blood on Sango's body and saw that there was something like sand mix with Sango's blood. Then Kaede realises what it was.*

Kaede: Oh my god...

That's it for the third charpter guys! I am sorry I took so long .. I had mid term exams so I gotta concentrate right ? I hope you enjoyed it :D Wait for the next chapter again and sorry for the cliffhanger AGAIN DX!


End file.
